Mintverse Timeline
Below is a list of events that happened within the Mintverse. Italics mean it is Magirus-related. 1536 * 1 August 1536: Ryker Altescer from Hyperiat establishes Snowlands in modern-day Parviam. * 28 August 1536: More Hyperiat residents travel to the newly-established Snowlands. 1803 * 16 January: Ophelius Nadbrock was born. 1806 * 9 August: Hugo Gillbest was born. 1846 * 1 February: George Gillbest, son of Hugo Gillbest to Margaret Alton was born. 1856 * 20 February: Centralia Ultimate University was established by Hugo Gillbest and Ophelius Nadbrock. 1869 * 21 November: Jin Gillbest, son of George Gillbest to Adelaida Fallonhill was born. 1898 * 18 August: Hugo Gillbest dies at 92 of old age. * 30 August: George Gillbest takes headmaster position at Centralia Ultimate University. 1900 * 19 December: Ophelius Nadbrock dies at 96 of old age. 1901 * 7 March: Anna Gillbest, daughter of Jin Gillbest to Imelda Witter, was born. 1921 * 6 March: George Gillbest dies at age 75 of cardiac arrest. * 7 March: Jin Gillbest assumes headmaster position at Centralia Ultimate University. 1931 * 1 January: Anna Gillbest and Louis Tynson became married. Anna Gillbest is now Anna Tynson. * 20 February: Hervice Tynson, son of Anna Gillbest and Louis Tynson, was born. 1950 *11 September: Kaze Tynson, son of Hervice Tynson to Kimberly Archwood, was born. 1953 * 15 November: Hervice Tynson and Kimberly Archwood became married. Kimberly Archwood is now Kimberly Tynson. 1955 * 25 May: Kate Tynson, daughter of Hervice Tynson to Kimberly Tynson, was born. 1959 * 31 July: Jin Gillbest dies at 89 of old age. * 31 August: Anna Tynson assumes headmistress position at Centralia Ultimate University. 1969 * 31 August: Anna Tynson retires from headmistress position Centralia Ultimate University. * 31 August: Hervice Tynson assumes headmaster position at Centralia Ultimate University. * 18 October: Kaze Tynson marries Sharon Crosschester. Sharon Crosschester is now Sharon Tynson. 1973 * 3 June: Phineas Tynson, son of Kaze Tynson to Sharon Tynson, was born. 1974 * 18 June: Elise Tynson, daughter of Kaze Tynson to Sharon Tynson, was born as a twin to Francis Tynson. * 18 June: Francis Tynson, son of Kaze Tynson to Sharon Tynson, was born as a twin to Elise Tynson. 1989 * 23 June: Hervice Tynson retires from headmaster position at Centralia Ultimate University. * 27 June: Kaze Tynson assumes headmaster office at Centralia Ultimate University. 1990 * 14 February: Akira Minamoto was born to Jun Minamoto and Alisandra Lee. * 14 February: Francen Alovera was born to Frank Alovera and Perrie Maree. * 29 October: Yumi Tanaka was born to Jiko Tanaka and Remi Tokosaka. * 13 January: Blaxe Bladewrath was born to the Clockwork King and Queen. 1991 * 12 May: Arcane Go was born to John Eric Go and Stephany Yang. * 25 July: Fruita Starbasher was born to Travis Starbasher and Erys Macchiato. 1992 * 18 August: Hana Watanabe was born to Hiro Watanabe and Jenna Brightwall. * 12 May: Vegetalia Starbasher was born to Travis Starbasher and Erys Macchiato. * 24 December: Ryuna Kisaragi was born to Akihiro Kisaragi and Chia Asuka. 1993 * 21 January: ''Gabriel Gothrose'''' was born to Samuel Gothrose and Safira Terrice.'' * 10 February: Aiden Azylwan was born to an unknown biological father and mother. * 12 February: Aiden Azylwan was adopted by Edmund Azylwan and Catherine Alligarde. * 16 October: Aeron Go was born to John Eric Go and Stephany Yang. * 27 November: Harold Bladewrath was born to the Clockwork King and Queen. 1994 * 21 March: Crescenta Moonrider was born to Arche Moonrider and Astrid Lunaria. * 31 December: Blue War of 1995 started. * 31 December: Kirk Budherd was born to Kurthe Budherd and Envelophia Irepollia. 1995 * 3 January: Alyzzah Alovera was born to Frank Alovera and Perrie Maree. * 5 October: Samoa Gothrose was born to Samuel Gothrose and Safira Terrice. * 13 October: Safira Terrice assumes responsibility over Harold and Blaxe Bladewrath. * 19 January: Havrina Baltson was born to unknown biological parents. * 21 December: Sachira Yoiko was born to Michael James Yoiko and Yukina Minamoto. 1997 * 16 January: Ailyn Siftman was born to unknown biological parents. * 23 January: Ailyn Siftman was relocated to Ganymede Orphanage Center at Jillbent, Awgen. 1999 * 28 June: Sage Whitefield was born to Jake Andrew Whitefield and Korina Watanabe. 2000 * 14 February: Ailyn Siftman was adopted by Calvin Siftman and Narissa Humbleton. * 13 January: Blue War of 1995 finally ended. * 15 January: Yule Budherd adopts Harold and Blaxe Bladewrath. 2001 * 7 March: Anna Tynson dies at 100 of old age. * 16 March: Iris Kojima was born. * 18 October: Orion Tynson, son of Phineas Tynson to Sharon Tynson, was born as a twin to Fleur Tynson. * 18 October: Fleur Tynson, daughter of Phineas Tynson to Sharon Tynson, was born as a twin to Orion Tynson. * 23 October: Azure Gothrose was born to Samuel Gothrose and Safira Terrice. 2006 * 6 June: Great Earthquake of June 6 happened. A million people died in the event, listing as Snowlands' second most destructive disaster. 2007 * 11 January: Hydrogen debuted with extended play "Pastel Night". 2012 * 29 June: Kaze Tynson retires from headmaster position at Centralia Ultimate University. * 27 August: Phineas Tynson takes headmaster position at Centralia Ultimate University. * 1 September: Great Selenian Revolt of 2012 started. * 30 September: Great Selenian Revolt of 2012 ended. * 13 October: Artefice Healle was first booted. 2013 * 1 January: Third Magirean War started. * 1 January: Third Magirean War ended. 2016 * 16 March: Hervice Tynson dies at 85 of pneumonia. 2017 * 25 September: Purple Midnight was established. * 26 November: The bombing of the Snowlands' Health Organization occured. ** Not much is known about this event, nor did anyone have any leads. This is currently being investigated by the Snowiss police. * 29 November: * 30 November: Snow Music Awards 2017 was successfully held at the Raised Arena in Centralia District. ** Notable artists include Hydrogen, Moonlyte, COLOR, SENSE, Fairyhouse, and Skiphut for the girl groups; NINETEEN19NINE, Gladiators, Breadwinner, RAZE, and Sly Hands for the boy groups, Heartships and Unless for the bands; Hoppergrip, JBomb and Kidstyre for the rappers and many others. * 1 December: Hydrogen's Ballad Finale EP is released. ** Musicstream Music Show is aired on meTV. The top song for the episode is 'Alive' by Hydrogen, who also performed. Other performers include Hoppergrip, Sly Hands, Unless, Brake-Thru, Moonlyte, Twilight Flowers, Blackforeste, Garden Head, and FIVE. ** Snowiss prime-time drama 'Under the Rising Sun' is first aired, starring Iris Nakajima and Alexis Lopez on SLB. It replaces the former drama 'Irene'. ** Snowiss president James Pyregold raises coastal security levels after alleged pirate threats. The Snowiss Sea Fleet has deployed more than 700 units to patrol Snowiss waters. * 2 December: SNOW Entertainment confirms Gladiators!' comeback date. ** Rapper Hoppergrip has once again pointed out that he is not dating Fairyhouse's Alice, after continuous rumor websites posted alleged evidence of their affair. ** Unit of Education Head Anne Marie Liaquando approved the construction of a new school in the Acrolia District. ** A mountain hiker had been confirmed dead by the Cool Hills Police District after his body has been found near a village in Kokorou City. It was later revealed that the hiker fell from a cliff, leading to blunt-force trauma. * 3 December: Maye Aifele and Jones Katana of the musical duo Brake-Thru is engaged. ** Unit of Tourism Head Kiko Youcaise has confirmed that Snowlands and Hyperiat would both hold a tourism campaign that would endorse both countries next year, 2018. ** Yuri Kisaragi, Hydrogen Ryuna's younger sister, debuts under GLAZE Entertainment with the single 'Hoping for Change'. Yuri, 18, is a self-proclaimed nature advocate. * 4 December: Snow Music Champion is aired on SLB, with 'Alive' by Hydrogen as the song of the week. Other performances include Hoppergrip's 'Yolo', Sly Hands' 'Keep Your Hands Up', Yuri's 'Hoping for Change', Brake-Thru's 'Moonlight Melody', Moonlyte's 'Rock The Bass', Twilight Flowers' 'Scream', Blackforeste's 'Sophistication', Garden Head's 'Pulse', and FIVE's 'Visual Dreams'. ** Musicstream Awards' performers' line-up has been released by meTV. The event would take place in the Skyview Arena in the Centralia District. ** A minor avalanche caused a power outage in the Haejo village in the Cool Hills district. No one has been harmed, according to the local government. ** record, a coffee shop by actress Iris Nakajima, is opened in Acrolia District. * 5 December: Hurricane Archie passes through southern Snowlands, making a landfall in the North and South Yolla districts. One is declared dead by the Snowiss government due to this event. ** Vibranze Fashion has confirmed the release of a new line entitled 'Christmas Bonanza 2017' which would feature works and designs by Alyzzah Alovera and Owen Kyrigg. ** Moonlyte starts teasing for their new full-length album entitled 'Moonlyte'. Video teasers has also been uploaded on Scite. ** pl, the Snowiss meadia-sharing platform, has launched a new simple interface. Along with it comes the 'live-video' feature. * 6 December: Purple Midnight enters the Top 100 Newest Successful Businesses of the Year list by the official Snowiss government. It is exactly at #19 and is subject to change until 29 December. ** Music Mantle by the Entrize Charts has been aired, with 'Alive' by Hydrogen as song of the week. Other performances include Hoppergrip's 'Yolo', Sly Hands' 'Keep Your Hands Up', Yuri's 'Hoping for Change', Brake-Thru's 'Moonlight Melody', Moonlyte's 'Rock The Bass', Twilight Flowers' 'Scream', Blackforeste's 'Sophistication', Garden Head's 'Pulse', and FIVE's 'Visual Dreams'. ** Music Mantle also announced its upcoming Christmas special, which would be aired on 23 December. ** Swinn releases a new phone model, Swinntastic. It comes with DSLR-inspired cameras and a bigger processing memory. Screens are now bigger, and there is a new color available: metal pink. * 7 December: Vibranze Fashion CEO Margo Erina Vibranze dies at 88 of lung cancer. ** Hurricane Belle enters the Snowiss Area of Responsibility and is predicted to make a landfall in the southern districts. It is categorized as a Type B storm. ** Snowiss president James Pyregold visits the construction site of the soon-to-be new school in Acrolia, Snowlands. He had also made an appearance on the news program 'News Plus' in SLB. ** Centralia Ultimate University staffe has announced that the school will be hosting the 2017 Christmas Inter-School Games on 15-16 December 2017. * 8 December: Hydrogen's Ballad Finale Mini Concert carried out successfully in the Raised Arena in Centralia District. Hydrogen has also announced their impending disbandment in the said event. ** Hurricane Belle makes a landfall on the North and South Yolla districts. It also hit the whole Parviam islands after spinning back. No one was found hurt during the event. ** J-Rock releases a surprise single entitled 'Come to Daddy' on digital platforms. ** Musicstream Music Show is aired on meTV. The top song for the week is 'Alive' by Hydrogen, despite being absent. Other performances include J-Rock's 'Come to Daddy', Sly Hands' 'Keep Your Hands Up', Yuri's 'Hoping for Change', Brake-Thru's 'Moonlight Melody', Moonlyte's 'Rock The Bass', Twilight Flowers' 'Scream', Blackforeste's 'Sophistication', Garden Head's 'Pulse', and FIVE's 'Visual Dreams'. Hoppergrip ended his promotions for the song 'Yolo' on this day. * 9 December: Fairyhouse starts teasing for their new Christmas EP 'White'. Member Alice had confirmed it via her pl account. Additionally, member Jenna accidentally posted a snippet of their new lead song on her Scite channel, which was deleted quite a few minutes later. ** Hydrogen's Yumi starts teasing for her upcoming Christmas single entitled 'Mistletoe Madness'. ** J-Rock releases physical versions of 'Come to Daddy', which sold more than 25,000 in the first hour. ** Snowiss President James Pyregold visits North and South Yolla to give aid to the people at loss during the hurricanes Archie and Belle. * 10 December: Fairyhouse announces that their comeback would be on the 15th of December and that they are really excited to share them to their fans. Moreover, SNOW-E posted an announcement on their official website that along with the release, there would be its corresponding Snowiss tour, which would happen on January to March 2018. ** Hydrogen's Yumi posts on her pl account the release date of her new single, which is the 23rd of December. She is also included in the performers' line-up for the Musicstream Christmas Special. ** Four people were injured in a crash between two cars in Kokorou City, Cool Hills District. Authorities are still investigating on the case. ** Purple Midnight climbs to the #18 spot in the Most Successful Businesses of 2017, despite consecutive days of being closed due to unexplained reasons. * 11 December: Snow Music Champion is aired on SLB, with 'Alive' by Hydrogen as the song of the week. Other performances include J-Rock's 'Come to Daddy', Sly Hands' 'Keep Your Hands Up', Yuri's 'Hoping for Change', Brake-Thru's 'Moonlight Melody', Moonlyte's 'Rock The Bass', Twilight Flowers' 'Scream', Blackforeste's 'Sophistication', Garden Head's 'Pulse', and FIVE's 'Visual Dreams'. ** Centralia Ultimate University starts its annual Christmas Week. ** SNOW-E announced that the 15th SENA would happen on February 2018. Name-listing will be started on the 15th of December. ** Retired actress Runey Perez dies at 78 of lung cancer. * 12 December: Preparations for the upcoming Musicstream Awards have been completed. Rapper Hoppergrip, although part of the original performers' line-up, will not attend due to health issues. ** The Snowiss GDP rose from 15.89 billion in 2016 to 16.07 billion in 2017, says The Economists' Journal writer Plyna Kim. ** Hurricane Carrie hits the Unoleia District in Parviam. Sixteen houses were destroyed, all of them located on the coastal areas. So far, no one has been hurt. ** Park College in Awgen District opens early enrollment for all grade levels in this day. * 13 December: Music Mantle by the Entrize Charts has been aired, with 'Alive' by Hydrogen as song of the week. Other performances include, Sly Hands' 'Keep Your Hands Up', Yuri's 'Hoping for Change', Brake-Thru's 'Moonlight Melody', Moonlyte's 'Rock The Bass', Twilight Flowers' 'Scream', Blackforeste's 'Sophistication', Garden Head's 'Pulse', and FIVE's 'Visual Dreams'. Blackforeste ends their promotions on this day. ** Produce Entertainment, popular groups' Moonlyte's and Sly Hands' label, announces a new girl group formation on March 2018. Also, Backflow (girl group) is announced to return with a new release by the end of the year. ** Scite undergoes a major update on this day, which will now include the Livestream Lite feature, which would make it easier for people with slow connections to be able to use the said thing. ** Miss Snowlands 2017 is announced to commence on the 21st of December, 2017. Seventy-five districts all have confirmed their candidates already, although it is not yet revealed to the general public. * 14 December: SNOW-E posts the album tracklist for Fairyhouse's new release and also stated that the group would be performing their new lead single at the same time the music video is released on Scite on the MSA 2017. ** 'Hoping for Change' by Yuri Kisaragi boomed up the charts: from #78 to #3 in the Snow Music Charts, from #80 to #4 in the Musicstream Charts and from #65 to #7 in the Entrize Charts. * 15 December: Musicstream Awards 2017 was successfully held in the Skyview Arena. ** Scheduled December break for Snowiss schools. * 25 December: Scheduled Entrize Awards 2017. * 28 December: Scheduled 20th Musicstream Charts Anniversary. * 30 December: Scheduled Snowiss Movie Maxima 2017. * 31 December: Scheduled Snowiss Musicfest 2017. =